


Stranger in the Village

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roughhousing, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval AU where Duke doesn't know what the Troubles are. Drabblish. </p><p>Implied Duke/Nathan UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in the Village

Duke is tearing through the village, but somehow the man is gaining on him. He catches up to Duke just as he enters the woods, tackles him to the ground and holds him as they pant to catch their breath.

“You’ve come to destroy me,” Duke says.

“I’ve come to save you, you idiot,” the man says.

“I’m a monster.” Duke swallows.

“You have a trouble.”

“Is that trouble a man with his knee on my chest?”

The man gets off, holds up a knife. Duke winces, but the man slices himself on the arm. It doesn’t bleed much, but it makes the point.

“I feel nothing,” the man says.

“I – I turn into a …”

“When you touch blood.”

“How did you know that?”

The man stands and gives Duke a hand, pulling him up with force. “We have things to talk about, Duke.”


End file.
